


Catching You Off Guard

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: Natasha叛逃到了S.H.I.E.L.D.，并且对Maria Hill非常感兴趣。为什么这个Alpha可以抗拒像自己这么美味的Omega？





	Catching You Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts).
  * A translation of [Catching You Off Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482112) by [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise). 



> 警告：本文内容属于ABO设定，私设如山【a）没那么纯肉，还是很有感情的 b）女Alpha没有扶她】。所以只看原版ABO的看官们，右上角红叉叉走你。
> 
> Alpha是一群为了自己目标什么都不顾只拼蛮力的野兽。Omega则是被自己的生理周期控制着。Beta则是会因为身边环境而会被任何一方的信息素影响。
> 
> OOC预警，Maria和Natasha会变身泰迪…

Red Room制造出了完美的杀人机器，而那些蠢货美国人永远都不可能复制出他们的成功。美国人有他们超级Alpha美国队长Captain America，但是苏联有他们的超级Omega黑寡妇Black Widow。

Natalia Romanova是世界上第一个完美的Omega，她能控制自己的发情期，她的味道和她的信息素，使这些传统意义上的劣势成为了自己的优势。

她完全的效忠于Red Room。她让他们觉得自己不可战胜。直到苏联解体之后，从此Black Widow只为自己工作。

*** ***

S.H.I.E.L.D.找上她其实只是时间问题，她一点都不惊讶；不过她期待的是打入眉间的一颗子弹，而不是扎在大腿上的一只箭。

呼号为“鹰眼”的Clint Barton不是第一个S.H.I.E.L.D.派来杀她的特工。但是他是第一个试图招募她的。也许是因为这个Black Widow才没释放自己的信息素把他变成无脑的瘫在地上的一只怪兽。

但这并不意味着Natasha会放过其他的进入审讯室试图威胁恐吓她的人。

Beta们，多可悲啊。

她让那些人在5秒之内就跪在地上像是奴隶一样的伺候着她，她的信息素让他们的脑功能直接降到了最低的基本功能。至少有两个人嘴上功夫还不错呢。不过真遗憾，五个人之后S.H.I.E.L.D.开始变得聪明了，他们把那些瘫在地上的半死不活的肉拖走，接下来的人带着防毒面具进去的。

他们就这么发现了Black Widow到底有多厉害。下一个进来的带着面具的人在三分钟之后也变成了她的奴隶。

就连Omega也不能对她免疫。

不过他们接下来的举动倒是让她感到了惊讶。他们派进来了一个Alpha，不是任意一个，是副局长Maria Hill。

Natasha惊讶的眨了眨眼睛。

S.H.I.E.L.D.就这么把他们当中最有权力也是最容易被攻击的人送到了自己面前。来干嘛呢？是要感化自己吗？

Natasha邪恶的笑了，这下好玩了。尤其是看到Maria抱着手臂，一副禁欲的做派。Natasha会很享受让她完全服从自己，她的那张脸在自己双腿之间的景象一定很有趣。她晃了晃脖子，压根没想掩饰自己胴体。

只是Maria就那么盯着她，即使是在Natasha释放了费洛蒙之后。她又试了一次，把释放的计量升高，即使是Omega在这个环境之下都会难耐的爬过来的。

“抑制剂吗？”在10分钟的沉默后，Natasha问道。她因为持续的释放信息素都汗涔涔的，她自己已经在进入发情热的边缘了。

Maria连躲都没躲一下。“你准备好要和我们说了吗，Widow？”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.是怎么研制出给Alpha用的抑制剂的？”

Maria稍微咬了下牙，用了几秒来思考这个问题。“他们没有。”

“那是谁？”

“我没用抑制剂。”

Natasha就那么望着她，仔细观察着每一处细节。这个女人没有任何破绽，没有任何一点迹象说明她是在撒谎。这简直不可能。“好吧。”

Black Widow会找到原因的，迟早会，S.H.I.E.L.D.到底保守着什么秘密才造出了像Maria Hill这样的人。

与此同时，Natasha现在因为她自己作的，进入了发情热，而她眼前有一个很有兴趣纳为裙下之物的女人。她靠向椅背，向前挺了挺胸并且很有诱惑力的轻笑着。

“那么？”Natasha问道，分开了双膝。“你是来这招募我的吗？”

Maria的视线甚至都没从Natasha的脸上移开。“你是进入发情热了吗，Widow？”

“你是一只Alpha，你说呢。”

“也许你不应该那么使劲的想把我吸引到你双腿之间去，”Maria回避道，“之后咱们再谈吧。”

Natasha舔了舔自己的嘴唇，暗想道，等过一会Maria会沙哑的说不出话来的。不过显然，Maria可以在一天之内多次惊吓到Natasha。Maria随手打开了审讯室的门，一个特工就那么双腿发软的直接摔了进来。金发，挺可爱的，Beta。

“尽量别把她用坏了。”Maria随意的转头补了一句就走了出去。那门显然是多重加锁的，可能还有密闭装置。

Natasha就那么瞪着那扇关上了的门，但是很快她的注意力又转移到了在地上软成一团呜咽着的Beta。那个Beta已经浑身颤抖着，豆大的汗珠沿着她的面颊流了下来。Natasha歪了歪脑袋。她还不错，就现在来说。

*** ***

S.H.I.E.L.D.的资料库里完全没有关于Maria Hill的有用的资料。即使是没被修改过的文件里也没有多少关于Maria生理情况的资料。就简直是最低说明。Natasha有点怀疑是Maria利用自己的地位把有关自己的所有资料都给删除了。

没关系，Black Widow的能力可不止局限于黑进计算机系统这么简单，她最大的强项在于渗透，她可以就那么“闲聊”出情报，而她的目标压根就没意识到自己被审讯了。她和整个三叉戟的特工都关系很好，并且她发现空中母舰的保安和清洁工对于世界安全的了解都无法置信的深刻。这其实是一个致命的安保漏洞。但是她没和Fury提到这个问题。

但是即使是她这个审讯与反审讯专家都没问出什么来。Maria Hill真的是一个大挑战，她很久都没发现这么有趣的了。

流传的留言真的是无比荒谬。  
\-- Hill和Fury，也是Alpha，互相标记了  
Natasha能闻出标记的味道，他们才没有互相标记。  
\-- Hill已经标记了某个人  
参照第一条，她才没有标记或被标记。  
\--Hill杀了她标记的人  
这简直荒谬的可笑，Maria完全没标记过任何人。  
\--Hill被做了绝育手术  
Maria如果真的做了手术就不会散发出味道了，哇哦，Natasha是多喜欢那个味道啊。  
\--Hill秘密的养了一个性奴  
Natasha直接翻了一个白眼。  
\--Hill根本没有发情的功能  
Maria太健康了不可能不发情。

总之，Natasha的结论是S.H.I.E.L.D.的情报工作糟透了。

Natasha生活圈子里就只剩下了：Barton--幼稚的令人发指但是在外勤倒是不错的帮手，Coulson--很好说话而且很有效率，Fury--混蛋但have a good eye（Natasha很得意这个双关），还有Hill牵制着Natasha，让她无法再次叛逃。

*** ***

这次Natasha有机会找到一点有用的信息了。她现在正在搏击场上和Sharon打斗着，这时她闻到了。Natasha把Sharon摁在垫子上，Sharon用头向后猛地一磕，撞到了Natasha的鼻子上。有味道隐隐约约的从Sharon的发间传来，味道很淡但是确实在那里，是Maria的味道。

Natasha低吼着。Sharon只是把这个当成Natasha被自己把鼻子撞得血淋淋的而不爽而已。但是那不对，Natasha在那之后就处于暴走状态，直接拼了全力，一段助跑之后用那个标志性的剪刀腿把Sharon直接剪倒在地，顺便双腿一使劲夹住了Sharon的气管。Sharon直接就倒在地上，神情涣散，之后Natasha还发狠似的朝她的躯干部位补的那一脚，躲过去完全归功于Carter多年在生死线上徘徊而带来的直觉。她翻滚出了搏击垫的中心地带然后蹦了起来，双手举高呈投降姿势。

Sharon运气真好，她们搏击训练到时间了。

Natasha就那么瞪着她收拾好自己的训练装备，回头向Natasha点头致意之后就走出了训练馆。Natasha就像雕像一样的坐在长凳上，默默琢磨着新发现的这个信息。

“你为什么看起来这么严肃，’Tasha？”Clint突然蹦出来坐在她旁边。

她闭上眼深呼了一口气。不知道怎么回事Clint成了她的朋友。这真是让人不放心啊。他是唯一一个可以叫她’Tasha而不用担心锁骨骨折的人。

“我不知道你在说什么呢。”

“这双眼睛，就你脸上，很严肃的神情。和Carter还有你血淋淋的鼻子有关吗？拜托千万不要因为她打赢了一次就跑出去杀了她。”他指着她下巴上的那滩血迹说道。

她接过了他递来的那个毛巾随便擦了一下。她都没注意到。

“她只是走运了而已。”

“哈，走运？还是你又发了有关Hill的白日梦了？”

Natasha没因为这个问题整个人僵在原地的唯一原因就是因为她接受了大量有关“表情、举止的控制和伪装”的课程，所以她只是转头随意的看着Clint，挑了挑眉毛。

“怎么？这是一个什么很大的秘密吗？”

这应该是的。如果他注意到了的话，那还有谁…

Clint就看着她的眼睛猜到了她的想法，“别担心，我没告诉任何人。或许有可能Coulson也知道吧，但是他是被训练的要注意那些事情。”

她点了点头。至少Clint还足够机灵，知道不要随便乱打探。

“而且，如果你真的想讨好Hill的话，那你就更不应该折腾Carter了好吗。”

或许他有点自杀倾向呢。但是她会暂时饶他一命，至少挤出点新的信息再说。不过看起来他对她还有秘密呢。

“你这话是什么意思？”

他抬头看着她，那个表情真是，看起来像是“你的智商被荷尔蒙吃了吗”的表情。那可不是Natasha习惯看到的样子。

“真的啊？”他不敢相信的问道。

“什么啊？”

“哇哦，你是怎么成为世界上最好的间谍的啊？”他大笑着说道。

Natasha朝他脸上打的那一拳真的是一点都没有负罪感。

那真是遗憾，她不管怎么做都不能让他直接回答她的问题，即使是把他的脸摁在那个垫子上，然后膝盖用力的顶在肩胛的那里也不行。Clint就是没办法停止自己大笑出声。

*** ***

Natasha从此开始对Sharon Carter留心。她们一起做过几次任务；她的外勤经验还是有点欠缺，但她还是挺有效率的。她不用担心Sharon会莫名被杀掉，或者妨碍自己完成任务。

单从表面上看，Maria和Sharon并没有频繁的联络的迹象，甚至可以说是完全没联络。很少见到她们在一个屋里待着的情景，就算见到通常还是因为Maria被气得要亲自下来好好训斥某位特工而已，不过Natasha还是看到了。她们会互相点头致意，眼神仔细的打量对方，像是在检查对方的健康状况。

不过Natasha看起来并不像自己想象的那么隐蔽呢。这天Sharon就那么出现在了她S.H.I.E.L.D.宿舍的门口。

“Carter，”Natasha请她进屋，“你过来干嘛？”

Sharon抱臂立正并且配上了严肃的目光。这个姿势挺眼熟的，Maria做这个动作更好看。

“Maria。”

Natasha眉毛一挑。

“你在跟踪她。”

跟踪这个词有点过了，观察才是更合适的形容词。

“你为什么会有这个想法？”Natasha像是漠不关心的给自己倒了一杯水，随意问道。

“我们被训练的要注意这种事。我注意到了。”

“Hmm…”

“为什么？”

“你是个不错的间谍，你说呢。”

Sharon眯眼盯着她。“你想得到什么呢？”

Natasha再次挑眉看她。

完全无视来自某位KGB杀手的威胁，Sharon继续疑问道：“为什么？她到底有什么可让你…oh, **oh.** ” Sharon突然意识到了什么，被吓了一跳，下巴就这么掉了下来，然后又转变成了一个微笑。“Huh…难道Black Widow暗恋别人的时候是这个样子？”

“神马？”Natasha被惊的退了一步。这…这也太夸张了。

“那些注目礼突然就不奇怪了呢。”

“你病的不轻吧，Carter。”

Sharon长叹一声就用那种致命的目光盯着Natasha。

“我才没暗恋Maria Hill。”

“你‘当然’没有。”Sharon调侃道。

Natasha紧咬着牙关。她没有。她会证明的。

在自己的费洛蒙飘进Sharon鼻腔的时候，她的眼睛就睁大了。她狠狠的打断了自己的鼻梁。那个痛觉和被压迫的鼻腔帮她争取了逃出自己宿舍的时间。

Natasha惊讶的瞪着那个大开的房门。没人曾经这么干过呢。倒是挺好用的。

听到门外由于自己的费洛蒙而响起的此起彼伏的呻吟声，Natasha闪电般的冲过去把房门锁死。她现在真的没那个心情。

一小时之后，三声很突兀的敲门声响起，打断了她的休闲时光。Natasha叹了口气，给自己在看的书折了页脚。她刚刚把门开了一条小缝就被Maria一巴掌推开了，她就这么大摇大摆的走了进来。

“请进。”Natasha对着空荡荡的走廊嘟囔一声，随后关了房门。

Maria转身回头瞪着她。“现在好好给我解释一下为什么你的门口有五名特工把在你的门板上吗？我得把他们打晕才能敲门呢。”

Natasha耸耸肩，“我出了意外。”

“别，”Maria说道，“咱们都知道你不会出意外。你为什么要释放费洛蒙？我们是有规定和密闭程序的。”

Natasha稍微站直了一点。“等到我意识到的时候，已经太晚了。”

“这事和Carter断掉的鼻梁骨有关系吗？”

“她是这么说的吗？”Natasha边检查自己的指甲边随口问道。

Maria咬紧牙关。愤愤说道：“不是。你知道走廊上有监控的。她从你的房间里跑出来，捂着血淋淋的鼻子。你到底为什么释放费洛蒙啊？”

“怎么了，害怕我把你的小玩伴偷走吗？”Natasha很闲适的轻靠在她的厨房的吧台上。不过她还是注意到了Maria下巴的肌肉抽搐。

“小玩伴？”Maria问道，眉毛都快飞到天上去了。“你觉得我和Sharon有什么吗？”

Natasha还是看起来一副满不在乎的样子，就那么直视着Maria的眼睛。

这时Maria的嘴角似乎不听话的想上挑，看起来要笑出来了。“下次你想知道什么关于我的消息的时候，就直接问。”

Natasha眨了眨眼。直接问？真的可以那么简单吗？

“你会回答吗？” **真诚的回答？** 她无声的问道。

“有可能，除非你真的问否则你是不会知道的。”Maria擦身走过Natasha，向门口走去。就在门口，她回头了一下。“把这次会面当成是一次官方警告，Romanoff特工。不可以再有这种没被批准的人为的费洛蒙释放了。我的意思表达清楚了吗？”

Natasha故意搞笑的用左手敬了个军礼。“是的，长官。”

*** ***

那之后，她似乎可以说事情变得容易一点了。算是吧。

Natasha下一次见到Sharon的时候，她的鼻子被完美的接好了，唯一留下的痕迹就是她脸上还有一点淤青在。虽然Natasha还是没道歉，但是她也没挡住Sharon朝她下巴打过来的那一拳。那一整天下巴都咯咯响，这拳打的水平不错。她甚至还允许Sharon锁喉超过五秒钟。在搏击训练之后，Sharon朝她点了下头就转身走了。

Sharon也许不是她的粉丝，但是她也不是自己的敌人。敌人Natasha已经有太多了。

“Romanoff。”Sharon说道，招呼她走到了食堂里的一张空着的桌子边。

Natasha把她拿的那一托盘的健康食物放下，不过薯条不算，是吧？她默默等着Sharon先开口，但是似乎Sharon的注意力都被食物占据了，所以Natasha也就直接开吃了。

“你竟然没等我就吃上了。”Maria路过Natasha身后的时候说道。

顿时，嚼到一半就定住了，Natasha就那么转头看着Maria坐在了她旁边。

“饿了。”Sharon回答道。

“那就是训练的不错了？”Maria同时问她们两个，边说边打开矿泉水瓶。

Sharon耸耸肩。“我有几拳打的还不错呢，对吧Romanoff？”

Natasha摇了摇头很随意的喝了一口水：“就一拳还不错。”

Maria在她旁边轻笑出声，Natasha就这么记住了那个声音。

*** ***

这就是“它”怎么开始的。Clint很令人讨厌的叫它“午餐约会”。即使那根本不是约会呢，Sharon也会在那的，而且如果她不在的话Clint也会一起吃午餐。Coulson也有几次。

那就是她们之间的一件事…  
她从此再也没独自吃午餐。  
当然这也开始一点一点渗透成晚餐了。

那实际上是Maria有一天在总部邀请她一起去附近的酒吧。当然Sharon也一起去了，还有Clint，Maria叫她去，就只是刚好可以凑成一桌。

“这里有什么好的Hill？”Clint问道，来回翻着菜单。

“我一般就点他们的油炸食品，但是我觉得他们的食物都不错。不过这里的手工啤酒，才是我来的真正目的。”

“你爱喝啤酒？我一直以为你是那种睡前一杯红酒的人呢。”Clint惊喜的说道。

Maria耸耸肩同时挥手招呼侍应生过来。“谁说我不是了？”

“哦噢~我听起来那像是一个挑战呢，不是吗’Tasha？”Clint用胳膊肘撞了撞她。“来吧，我和你拼酒Hill，看到最后剩下的是谁！”

Natasha在桌子下面踢了他一脚，狠的绝对会留下淤青的，但是貌似Clint的小腿失去知觉了。

“你要什么酒？我本人是更喜欢龙舌兰酒，不过我打赌你想尝尝俄国风味呢不是吗Hill？”他邪笑着对她抛了个无敌夸张的飞眼。“伏特加怎么样？”

Natasha的麻醉针向来是随身携带的，并且他的脖子就在眼前。她的手指甚至都摸到了，但是Maria的轻笑声让她停了下来。

“也许等晚餐之后吧，Barton。至于伏特加嘛，Romanoff你觉得怎么样？有什么推荐吗？”

“那得取决于，你喝得是原味的还是那种果味的伏特加？”Natasha靠在隔板上吐槽道。

“嗨伙计们，你们认真的吗？”Sharon在Maria旁边抬头抗议道，“我才不要把醉醺醺的你拽回家呢Maria。如果你再吐到沙发上的话，我向Thor发誓你要是敢不买一张新沙发的话你绝对会后悔的。”

“只有一次而已，”Maria翻了个白眼。“而且那都不是你的沙发好么。”

“这里一定有故事，我好想听啊。”Clint把胳膊肘撑在桌子上一副听睡前故事的乖宝宝的表情。

“不，”Maria说道，“你不会听到这个故事的。”

Clint嘟嘴不高兴然后转头看向Sharon，她无所谓的耸肩看着他。“对不起，我还得和她一起住呢，除非你出钱给我买栋新公寓。”

“你的工资比我高吧13号特工。”

Sharon戏剧化的叹了口气。“那抱歉了小叶子【指环王里的精灵王子，擅长射箭，就成了鹰眼的外号】，我就只好保密啦。”

“我真的应该把你从我家踢出去的。”Maria摇了摇头。

“但是你没有呢。”

Natasha故意的喝了一小口啤酒，被眼前的那个轻快的打闹和那里透露的关于Maria的新消息而吸引了。“室友吗？”

“我们从小一起长大的。”Sharon微笑着告诉她。

Natasha眨眨眼。这绝对没写在档案里。“不过你们不是亲戚。”

Sharon摇摇头。“不是，没有血缘关系。”

不过这个一来一往的回答突然停了下来，似乎触及了什么敏感话题气氛瞬间就冻结了。不过至少在食物上桌之后他们的对话便再次热络起来了，那还多亏Clint和Sharon拿勺子和刀开始了一场迷你的骑士决斗。Clint赢得了那场“决斗”的唯一理由是他把一颗豌豆轻轻一弹，正好落在Sharon双眼正中。

Natasha的注意力则是集中在了Maria身上，她在给这次决斗做旁白。她的声音完全没有暴露她的任何情绪，但是Natasha能从她的眼中看出来，她并没有完全投入在这餐晚饭之中。

*** ***

“你就不能直接约她吗？”

Clint连续放出了四支箭，放倒了阻碍他们前进的保卫。他们当中的五个人抽搐着倒在地上，有一支箭穿透了一个保卫扎到了他后面的那个人的身上。

“什么？”Natasha跳到一堵墙后面以掩护自己。

“Hill，约她出去。”

“你特么的在干嘛Barton，咱们正在做任务呢！”Natasha说着开枪击毙了两个在屋顶的狙击手。

“我们也可以同时说话啊，别再逃避这个问题了’Tasha。你已经在这件事上纠结了一个月了好嘛！”

“我才没有。”Natasha否认道。同时她回身一脚踢断了一个骨瘦如柴的保卫的腿骨，这个可怜的家伙今天本不该他上班的。

“我们甚至都给你开场了呢，你为什么不顺便就约了啊？”

“开场？”

Clint翻了个白眼，顺便又向身后射了一支箭。那支箭击中了身后的门锁，把锁用箭头里的胶状物封住了。“是啊，开场啊。我们俩就那么喝着酒就倒了，不觉得很突然吗？我的天啊你没注意到吗？”

所以那次那么突然的倒下是因为这个啊。她之前只是觉得他们俩是捣乱而已，现在她知道了，他们俩其实是智障的混蛋。

“为什么一定要我去约啊？”Natasha问道。她一个顺手把U盘插在了电脑上，同时在十秒之内就关掉了全部的防火墙，顺便就开始下载A.I.M.的全部资料。

Clint站在门口，弓箭架好。“因为Hill自己的规矩，她是不会约下属的。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“Carter和我聊天的好吗。”

Natasha的手指在键盘上僵住了一下。“你是想把Carter吗？”

“我不是。”Clint真的差点就再一次的翻白眼了。“我们是兄弟，就像你和我一样。”

“Barton，咱们不是兄弟。不准再说那个词儿了。”

“好吧，姐妹，或者什么其他你喜欢的词。但是真的，你唯一要做的就是去约她好吗。”

Natasha不耐烦的用手指敲击着电脑显示器，进度条显示已下载60%。“干嘛呢？”

“我不知道，看电影？”

“我们又不是中学生。”

“那，吃晚餐？”

“晚餐？”

“对啊，就你们两个人，那就可以算是约会了。”

“但是我们已经…”Natasha句子说到一半就停了下来然后拔出了U盘。任务结束，现在是时候逃跑了。

“等下，刚刚你是怎么了？”Clint给了她一个眼神。

“什么？下载完了，咱们该跑了。”她就跳上了桌子掀开了头顶的出风口。

“不是，天啊，你们俩已经一起去吃过晚餐了吗？”他边问，边紧跟在她身后挤进了那个通风管。“就你们两个人吗？”

“…是的。”

“’Tasha…”

“怎么了？”

他狠狠的戳了戳她的小腿而她也就顺劲儿一脚蹬在了他的额头。

“Ow…”

“噢天啊，别再抱怨了，我几乎都没蹬着你。”

她一拳打开了屋顶的进气口随后就蹦了出来，激活了撤离的信号以召唤他们的直升机。Clint咆哮着随后就爬了出来。

“所以你和Hill已经一起用过晚餐了哈，单独。”

“是的，你的话有重点吗？”

“’Tasha你个笨蛋啊，你已经和Hill约会了好嘛！”

Natasha的胳膊突然就落了下来，就那么瞪着他，而他用手捂住了脸。随后他低头研究着她脚下的水泥裂缝。哈，所以她们已经在约会了。

*** ***

这是她们的第五次约会，或者这是第一次？这东西是怎么计算的？是当她意识到她们在约会的时候才开始算，还是从她们第一次独自出来吃晚餐的时候开始算啊？

Natasha戳着她盘子里的鲑鱼然后小小的咬了一口。

“你没事吧？”Maria问道，说着把手里的水杯放下了。

“就是在想事。”

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”Maria轻巧地眨眨眼，顺便调戏了她一下。

“实话说，可以。”Natasha放下了手中的叉子，然后双手搭在一起放在桌上。

“噢…”Maria向后靠在椅背上然后放下了她的餐具。“好吧。”

“咱们这是第几次约会了？”

Maria眨了下眼。事实上她连续眨了好几下眼睛。她的嘴唇微微勾起像是要笑出来了，她轻轻摇了摇头。“你觉得咱们第一次约会是什么时候Natasha？”

Natasha轻咬着嘴唇。她们的第一次约会是Clint和Sharon放了她们的鸽子的那一次吗？还是Maria问她有没有想吃的寿司的那次？还是那次自己和Maria说如果有一客上等牛排等着她的话，她会一路杀过去的那次？

“哦，”Maria嘀咕道，“所以你说这个不是为了‘第三次约会’的规矩？”【第三次约会的规矩基本上就是第三次约会就可以开始啪了……】

“那条规矩适用于你吗？”Natasha邪笑着撑着自己的头。

“我真的不太在乎这条规矩。”

“很高兴知道这点。所以，在你看来这次算是第三次约会吗？”

Maria微笑出声，手指轻轻滑过酒杯的边缘。“那，这可以被认定为前约会状态吧，行吗？”

“前约会？”

“Romanoff小姐，你愿意和我一起去公园里散散步然后分享一些冰淇淋吗？”

“我以为你不约下属的。”

“以你的速度，咱们可以就这么一起吃晚餐吃一年都等不到你主动约我好吗。”

“我绝对主动了！我约你一起吃牛排了呢。”Natasha不满的抱臂盯着她。

“明显那并不算约会，所以咱们现在是第0次约会，大大的鸭蛋哦。”

Natasha点头，至少现在她们开始正式约会了。“所以…第三次约会的规矩，可以商量一下吗？”

Maria似乎被戳到了什么笑点，大笑着翻了个白眼：“看情况。”

*** ***

Natash在她们的第一次正式约会之后在Maria和Sharon的公寓门外收获了一枚面颊亲。她无视了在离开时从Sharon的窗户那传来的那声口哨，但是听到Sharon被人狠狠的敲了脑壳的时候还是挺满足的。

Maria在第三次约会之后，以Natasha的嘴角有巧克力渍为由，狠狠的吻住了她。Natasha那一夜的笑容根本就停不下来。这次的晚安吻持续了整整五分钟，直到Maria的邻居无意之间打断了她们。

在第四次约会之后，Natasha就不再记这件事了。她们会时不时的在办公室、会议之间的休息室和走廊上不易察觉的角落里，逮到机会就偷偷吻个昏天黑地。

*** ***

Natasha在用过卫生间要回到自己的桌子的路上突然就停在了原地。她眨眨眼然后无声的走近了一点，现在她的听力范围内包含了Maria和一位非常漂亮的女生的交谈，而那个女生坐在了自己之前的座位上。Natasha站在她的视线之外，暗中观察。

她轻轻的吸了一口气，闻到了一点点潜在的Omega的味道。这位女生很年轻，大概25岁左右，看样子像是刚刚大学毕业。是长得挺可爱的但是看着她非常明显而露骨的调情的动作，Natasha认真的在怀疑她的智商。

Maria向后靠着椅背，对那位女生摇着头。“你现在要做的事情非常危险。”

“如果有一位又帅又厉害的Alpha保护我就不危险啦。”

“我是陪我的伴侣来这儿的。”Maria说道。

Natasha再次隐蔽的打量了一下这个美味而舒适的三明治店面，她和Maria选这家来一起吃午餐。来这的大多是某种工人在这儿解决午饭，几个学生还有几个无业人员，Natasha看得出为什么这个女孩选择了Maria。Maria的穿着很得体，没有华丽的庸俗，也没有闪瞎眼不偿命，但是很明显Maria的收入足够她在设计师品牌上挥霍一点，然后量体改尺寸。Maria的肢体行为表现出了上位者的姿态，她真的很适合当做终身伴侣。而且Maria很漂亮。

但是Maria是Natasha的女朋友。

“Hey，亲爱的。”Natasha宣誓主权，朝Maria的脸颊亲了下去，留下了一个模糊的唇印。“这是谁？”

Natasha让自己的一丝危险的气息随着目光传送了过去，而很幸运的是这位女生的智商还足够让她意识到这是一个真实的威胁。

“对不起，”她说道，慌忙间站了起来。“我…呃…”

“等一下，”Maria说道，伸手阻止了她。“你现在的这个样子很危险。”

Natasha这才闻到，她几乎就要进入发情热了。不是今天就是明天。这种情况下不用抑制剂或掩饰剂的出门真是太危险了。当然Maria会担心她的生命安全。

“我能照顾好我自己。”她说道，还是站了起来。

“Alpha不太关注你是不是同意的。”Maria陈述道，就那么盯着她，她本能的又坐下了。

“我很清楚，我这辈子都一直是Omega。”

“那你就应该知道你已经开始释放费洛蒙了，低剂量的。”

甚至是Natasha都没闻到，直到Maria提到这事，她才闻到的。她再一次的扫视周围，几个Alpha和Beta已经开始本能的打量那个女生了。

那女人坐直了看向四周，看到了他们的眼神。她转身又看着Maria，眼中开始透露出恐惧的神情。

“你住在哪里？”Maria站起来，护住她并且怒视着他们，直到他们被吓得移开目光为止。

“就在一条街区之外。”

“好的，我们护送你回去。”

她的目光在Maria和Natasha之间来回打量。“可是我要怎么相信你？你是Alpha。”

“这里还有一只Omega，可以及时阻止我，这突然就变成一件好事了，不是吗？”Maria朝Natasha歪歪脑袋。

那个女生再一次的打量了四周，决定选择相对危险性更小的办法，扶着Maria伸出的手站了起来。

等她们一行到了她的公寓，她转头看向Maria，很明显的感到困惑。“怎么…”她开了个头然后又憋了回去。“算了吧。”

“想什么呢？”

“你为什么没有被影响到啊？”她问道。

Maria轻笑着摇了摇头。“也许你的费洛蒙闻起来对我没那么有吸引力呢。”

“正常情况下我会被这话冒犯到，但是现在我猜，该谢谢你？”

在她们回三叉戟大厦的路上，Natasha靠着Maria，胳膊搭在了她的腰上，而Maria则把胳膊架在她的肩膀上。

“所以当初咱们第一次见面的时候，我的费洛蒙不够吸引你吗？”Natasha调笑道。

Maria挑眉。“你有什么事想问我吗，Natasha？”

“也许吧。”Natasha说道。

Maria的回应是低哼了一声，但是Natasha最终也没有问出口，即使她简直好奇的都要疯了。到底Maria是怎么抵御住Omega的费洛蒙的吸引力的啊？

*** ***

在正式约会五周，非正式约会七周之后，在她们和Sharon还有Steve一起在嘉年华进行了四人约会之后，她们现在正在Natasha家的沙发上亲热。那个让她上楼的理由，那壶茶，正静静的待在旁边的桌子上，几乎都没被碰过。

Natasha的手指插进了Maria的头发，用指甲轻轻挠着她的头皮。她和Maria一起呻吟着，在Maria利用了这个机会把舌头溜进了她的唇间，加深了那个吻。Natasha双腿勾住了Maria然后使劲收紧，让Maria紧紧的贴着自己。再近一点，她的身体本能的需要她，再近一点。Natasha沿着Maria的下颌一路吻下去，吻到了脖颈，把鼻子埋在了Maria的颈窝，深深的吸入自己爱人的味道。

“Nat…”Maria抽着气说道，伸手扶住了Natasha的腰。她的手指沿着腰际的皮肤滑进了她的T恤和裤腰里，然后一路抚摸到了后腰。

Natasha的下体无意识的蹭着Maria，很用力的蹭着她。她咬着自己的嘴唇，在Maria轻挠着她的腰部的软肉时，她压着喉咙低吟着。

她调整了自己的体位，推了Maria一把让她躺下，她的手捏住了Maria的下巴，并且轻轻的推成侧脸。Natasha沿着她的下颌线一路又吻又咬又舔直到脖颈的根部，从上到下，再从下到上，直到那里的皮肤一整条开始发红。她看着那条发红的痕迹得意的笑着，然后坐起来看着Maria在那哼唧着明显情动的直喘气。

Maria把她推开然后用腿夹住了她的腰。“我明天要穿高领的衣服了，是吧。”

“不是必须穿啊。”Natasha低声道。她的嘴就那么吸上了Maria的脖子的另一侧，这儿的皮肤太苍白了，她决定用自己的牙齿和吸吮来改正这个问题。

Maria叹了口气，她挺起腰向上顶去。“我不能让自己满脖子的吻痕毁掉我的冰雪女王的形象好吗。”

“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，那看起来并不像吻痕。”Natasha嘀咕道，“那看起来会像是一长条淤青。”

“我真不知道这算是更好了还是更糟了。”

Natasha轻哼着应对，继续着改造Maria脖子的任务，这咬一口，那吸一下，然后舔一舔来缓解自己造成的痛觉。她的鼻子一点一点的蹭着Maria皮肤，向下一直到了衬衫的扣子所形成的“V”字，而随着鼻子和唇齿的进度，她的手也加入了这项工作，它们在鼻子和唇齿之前解开衬衣的扣子，一路吻一路解扣子直到Maria的衬衣完全被解开了。而Maria真的没有帮上自己的忙，她把脑子已经不清楚的Natasha拽回去又吻了个七荤八素。

这时她发现自己的T恤里有一个奇怪的鼓包。Natasha停下来了一小会。她往下看了看自己的样子然后微笑着抬头看向了Maria。“你什么时候解开我胸罩的？”

Natasha说着把已经解开扣子的Maria的衬衣向两边敞开，欣赏着Maria的腹肌。

“大概在这儿和这儿之间。”Maria说着用手指了指大概在胃那个位置的两颗扣子，就在她自己的胸罩下方。

“不错呢Hill。”Natasha伸手进T恤里把胸罩的肩带脱了下来，然后就把胸罩就那么拖了出来，随手扔到了身后，但是T恤还好好的穿在身上。

“作。”

Natasha向后退开，然后胸部双峰贴着Maria的小肚子一路蹭了上去，直到她们的胸部贴着彼此为止。

“作死。”Maria呻吟着说道。

“错了，如果我作的话，我会告诉你我的乳头已经硬的像石头一样了，但是你感觉不到，因为你还穿着胸罩。”

Maria瞪着她的那个得瑟的笑脸。“好了，那不叫作，那叫欠。”

Natasha耸耸肩然后又开始折腾那些暴露在胸罩之外的皮肤。

Maria这下真的把白眼翻到了天际，然后把Natasha推了起来直到她好好的坐好。Natasha挑高了自己的眉毛，不过这个表情在她的T恤就那么从头顶飞出去的那一秒就消失了。她本来打算说点什么聪明的小段子的，但是顿时，满脑子都是胸。如果说的具体点的话，Maria的胸。她们就在自己眼前晃悠，完全没有任何遮挡。胸罩什么时候…哦，前搭扣。真方便。

Natasha Romanoff绝对不会流口水发呆。但是现在她真的差一点了。她就这么待在原地盯着看多久了？她摇摇头，摸上去的感觉一定不错。但是似乎她的脑子和身体的联结还没重新通畅起来，所以她还是继续的呆在原地视奸Maria的身体。

在她闻到了Maria的味道的时候，就好像她脑子里的某个开关突然打开了。她的身体开始进入了无意识的自动驾驶模式。

她的双唇突然就找到了Maria的乳头然后她咬了下去，力道拿捏的就刚刚好让Maria感到有一点点痛感，而Natasha的手同时也在揉捏着另一侧的乳房。Maria因为这突然的啃咬整个人向后倒去，只够她用胳膊肘支撑住自己的身体。

“Shit.” Maria抽着气低哼道。

Natasha换了一侧，然后Maria就那么软了，带着她们俩一起仰了下去。她轻轻咬住了Maria的乳头然后向后抬起头，直到皮肤拉到紧绷，那枚樱桃自己从齿间弹出去为止，Maria也因为Natasha而挺起胸部，迎合着她的动作。她的皮肤弹回去的那一秒Natasha便又重复了一次之前的动作。咬，扯，弹。咬，扯，弹。形成了一个稳定的节奏，让Maria在她身下哼唧着扭动着。Natasha暂停了一秒，舔了舔那个已经过度敏感的乳头，听着Maria倒抽一口凉气的时候得意的笑了。她用舌头勾画着Maria的乳房，一点点实验出合适的力道让她的乳头保持坚挺，然后如何用牙齿让她更加性奋。

向后坐在自己的腿上，Natasha伸手擦了擦额头上的汗。顿时她就定住了。汗水？Natasha吸了吸鼻子。费洛蒙，她自己的。

Maria扒开了眼睛。“嘿，你还好吗？”

Natasha张了张嘴又闭上了。她看着Maria的眼睛，她的瞳孔扩散到了极致，她蓝色的虹膜已经几乎看不到了。是性奋？还是被她影响了？Natasha摇摇头试图清理自己的思路。“我没事。”

Maria继续打量了她一会儿，试图看出她是不是在说实话。看起来她是通过的，Maria微笑着搂住了她的脖颈，把她拉下来。她轻咬着Natasha的耳后，而Natasha绝对是怕痒的。Maria轻笑着又做了一次，这次咬得更重了一点。

Natasha的体温飙升，在没有经过自己“允许”的情况下费洛蒙就那么释放了出来。

“停。”Natasha说着，把自己撑了起来。

Maria的手沿着胳膊滑了下来握住了Natasha的手。她眨眨眼抬头看向了她。“怎么了？”

“咱们该停下。”Natasha说着，吞咽着口水试图让发干的喉咙正常起来。

“为什么？出什么事了？”Maria手轻轻揉着Natasha的手背。

天啊，她的皮肤现在真是太敏感了，Natasha呻吟着抓住了她的手。当Maria抓着她的手轻吻着的时候真的没帮她从过度亢奋的感官中脱离出来。

“我能闻到你的味道。”Maria说道，她的眼睛简直是在视奸着Natasha的半裸的身体。她的眼睛完全没法对焦。明显是被她的气味影响了。

Natasha从沙发上跌跌撞撞的爬了起来，抓过了她的T恤穿上，完全没注意自己的背后。Maria也坐了起来，也要跟着。

“别。”Natasha伸手阻止了她。

Maria又倒下坐在了原地。“Natasha？”

“现在不行。”

Natasha走到了她的卧室，甩手关上了房门然后靠着门。她不断的深呼吸，想清理好自己的思绪。她的体温开始降低了，虽然只有一点点，但是在耳边响起敲门声的时候她的体温又忽的一下飙高了。

“Natasha？”Maria的声音从门外闷闷的传了过来。

她没回答。

Maria叹了一声。

几分钟之后，Natasha听到了前门打开又关上的声音。

Natasha深吸一口气然后憋住，然后缓缓呼出。她的体温慢慢恢复正常了。她能控制好的，她一定可以。

她不用和Maria上床的。

她不用的。

*** ***

Steve Rogers惹毛了她，这个屋里的所有人都发现了这个问题，因为她刚刚抢过了他的盾牌狠狠的砸在了他的额头上。Natasha在听到“咣当”的那一声的时候得意的笑了出来，然后把他的盾牌扔到了旁边的垫子上。Steve晃晃悠悠的爬起来，然后跪在地上揉着自己脑袋上的伤口。

“Natasha怎…怎么了？我干什么了吗？”

Natasha攥紧了自己的拳头，她刚刚不应该把盾牌扔掉的，否则现在就可以把盾牌砸在他的喉咙上了。

“Romanoff，你特么疯了吗？”Sharon跑过来跪在Steve旁边，观察他的眼球和瞳孔，找脑震荡的迹象。

“邻居，好巧。”Steve艰难的对焦之后，嘀咕着。

“没有脑震荡，运气真好。”Sharon说完就回头看向Natasha，一脸严肃眉毛皱的都要打结了。“这完全没必要。”

Natasha活动一下颈椎就面无表情的转身走人了。她绝对可以把Sharon丢出去然后用Steve的头撞地板。但是那就太血腥了。然后Maria会生自己的气。而且在那之后还得填一堆表格，还要重新心理评估。实在是太麻烦了。

她一路上碰到的所有特工都被她吓得见到她的那一秒掉头就跑，她一路畅通的从训练室走到了屋顶。至少没人拦住她问那些蠢毙了的问题呢。天啊，她现在想打人想的手都痒痒了。

她安安静静的放飞思绪大概有将近一个小时，然后有人打断了她的“冥想”，不过倒不是她意料中的那个人。

“顺便说一句，他没事。”Sharon说道，坐在她旁边。

Natasha眼神都没变一下，依旧望着远方。“我可没问。”

Sharon就那么瞪着她。“好了，我先说好了，你们俩怎么了？”

Natasha继续就那么盯着雾蒙蒙的城市。

“认真的吗？你不打算回答？你和Maria，到底怎么了？前一秒你们俩甜蜜的简直能让Clint吐出彩虹来。现在变这样？到底发生什么了！”

“我才不要和你说这些，Carter。”

“你必须说。”

Natasha紧咬着牙关，她闭上眼默数到十然后转身面对Sharon。“我以为她免疫的。”

“对什么免疫？”

“我。”

“就以防你没意识到哈，Romanoff，你得到她了。她对你的魅力一点都不免疫好吗。”

“不是我。是费洛蒙。”

“你为什么会这么想？”Sharon这时把目光从Natasha身上移开。

Natasha这下开始研究Sharon了，她现在不太正常。“你听说过招募我的时候的故事吗？”

“Barton突然抽疯说他不想杀了你，而你在‘面试’的时候放倒了十个特工。”

“还有那个更不靠谱的小道消息？”

Sharon挑眉，但是还是迁就她说道：“S.H.I.E.L.D.招募你的过程简直是一场海天盛筵。”

Natasha点点头。“一半真一半假。”

“等一下，什么？”

“他们试图搞‘疲劳战’，想给我个下马威。我用行动告诉S.H.I.E.L.D.，我是世界上最好的间谍是有原因的。所有的人都在一分钟之内成了我的奴隶。”

“好吧，”Sharon摇摇头。“这是Anderson每次看见你都口水遍地的原因对吗？还有Cooper？”

“然后他们派来了Maria。”Natasha继续说道。

“等一下，你和Maria刚见面就滚了？”Sharon好奇的看着她。

“没有，她根本没有反应，不管我怎么勾引她都不行。”

“她没告诉我呢。”Sharon皱着眉说。

“别把这事想的太严重，大概是机密呢。”

Sharon翻了个白眼，这种“保密”的套话她从小听到大。“好了，所以怎么样，她没像个白痴一样的朝你流口水，现在成问题了吗？”

“我以为她对我免疫的。”Natasha再一次说道。

“但是现在你不确定了，你不知道她是因为喜欢你还是因为你的信息素？”

Natasha的没有回答本身就已经回答了这个问题。Sharon深吸了一口气，暗暗的调动肌肉保持好平衡，然后朝Natasha用最大力气打了一拳。

她挑眉看着她。“这一拳算我欠你的。”

“天哪你这个蠢货！你们俩都是，我勒个去，你们俩需要好好谈谈。”Sharon气的浑身颤抖，喘着粗气站了起来。“还有，如果我再听到你怀疑Maria对你的感情的话，我会开枪射穿你的脚。”

“什么？”

“你听到我说什么了Romanoff。”Sharon说着，走向屋顶的门口。“和Maria好好谈谈，尽快。”

Natasha就那么盯着Sharon走出去的门，然后又回身看着外面的城市天际线，然后抱着膝盖缩成一团。一想起Maria她的体温又开始升高了，她咬着牙，想把这种感觉压下去。她今天没法和Maria说话，在她能重新控制自己身体反应之前不可以。

站起身来，Natasha的脑袋晕了一会，她扶着围栏稳定自己的身体，这个雾气弥漫的城市的景象都模糊了。深吸一口气，Natasha憋住十秒，然后慢慢呼出。她再次张开眼睛的时候，不晕也不模糊了。她的手指开始抖动，皮肤在衣服之下也敏感的发痒。下腹部又一次的开始发热，之后伴随着一丝费洛蒙的释放。天啊，Natasha紧紧握拳，她不能这么穿过大楼，太要命了。

Natasha翻过围栏，就这么从200多层的楼上跳了下去。

*** ***

三声清脆的敲门声让Natasha从自己的私人公寓里的沙发上整个人弹了起来。原先放在额头和肚子上的冰袋也随着自己的动作而掉了下来。她捡起了她的手机调出了门口的监控视频，Maria Hill，当然了，看起来气的不轻，直愣愣的怒视着眼前的摄像头。在Natasha估算出无视她有多大的成功率之前，Maria再次狠狠的砸门。

“如果你在30秒之内不把门打开，我就一枪把你的门锁轰掉。”

Natasha把自己汗湿了的头发别在耳后，赶紧走到门口，她完全不怀疑Maria说这话是认真的，而她也真的能做出来。她把门打开了一条缝。

“干嘛？”

Maria的鼻子本能的鼓胀着，费洛蒙，很浓烈。她一把推开门，在味道传到走廊之前赶紧把门锁紧。Natasha吓了一跳头疼的敲着自己的额头，而Maria像一只狩猎的猎鹰一样盯着她。

“你上一次发情是什么时候？”

“这问题很私人的。”Natasha抗议道。她转过沙发倒在上面，根本没想把冰袋藏起来。她捡起一个放到自己颈窝，为它所提供的冰镇效果舒服的闭上了眼。

“现在这可不私人了，我是作为上司来的。”

“你又不是我直属上司，Hill特工。”

“你更愿意我把这事交给Coulson处理吗？”Maria说着走向了她的冰箱，翻出了一个新的冰袋，随手扔在了Natasha的肚子上。

Natasha就让它停在了它着陆的地方。“好吧，Hill特工。我已经三个月没发情了。”

“为什么？”

她咬着牙说：“没那个心情。”

“你也知道那违背了你的生物本能。而这，不管你是因为什么原因，都对你的健康没好处。”

“我能控制好的。”Natasha说道。

Maria看到了洗手池里的那条干净的毛巾，她用冷水洗过之后过去擦干净了Natasha额头上的汗水。“你现在控制的可真特么不错。”

“我有过更长的记录的。”

“那现在到底哪里不同了？”

“你。”Natasha低头躲过Maria的视线。

“Natasha，”Maria的声音变得更轻柔了，“到底怎么了？”

“你为什么会对我免疫？”Natasha问道。

Maria就那么和Natasha对视了一会儿，然后头疼的叹气。“我没有对你免疫，Natasha。”

“我从来没见过像你一样的抵抗费洛蒙的人，你连反应都没有。”

“当初是没错，我和别的Alpha有点不同。”

“到底怎么回事？”Natasha看到了Maria颤动的指尖。

“我不认识的人的费洛蒙对我没有影响。”

“这话简直是逻辑悖论。”

“我必须得先和那个人有感情，然后费洛蒙才会起作用。所以Fury才把我当成对付Omega的最后一招。”

Natasha看着Maria的脸上的红晕慢慢扩散到了脖颈上。“你是说你得先喜欢上那个人之后才能…我从来没在《Alpha行为和生理学》上看到过相关案例呢。”

“相信我，我知道的。不过像我这样的人不是像我想象的那么稀少呢。”

“还有谁…？”

“不能告诉你，Romanoff，保密。”

“你曾经是对我免疫的。”Natasha说道，“你现在不了。”

“没错。”

“因为你开始喜欢我了。”

“是的。”

Natasha点点头，基本就默默自己嘀咕。“我以为是反过来。”

“怎么，你以为我喜欢你就只是因为你的费洛蒙吗？你实在是高估了它们。”

“事情向来这样。”

“对我来说不是。不过这和你发情有什么关系？”

Natasha抬高视线望着她。“我觉得你应该现在已经猜到答案了。”

“是我。”

“是你。”

Maria向后靠着沙发靠背，一脸想笑的样子。“所以，咱们就因为不确定对方是不是有同样的感情而分别都把各自的身体折腾个够呛？”

“听上去差不多，简直像是言情小说里的情节。”

“你不像是喜欢看言情小说的人呢Romanoff。”

“Barton的智商只能看懂言情小说改编的电影了。而我就只能陪着他一起看，从现在的情况来看，我是付出了惨痛代价的那个。”Natasha就很严肃的看着Maria，给了她一个“你特么到底在等什么”的表情。

“你绝对不知道我是用了多大的意志力才没在进门的那一刻就扑倒你。”

Natasha抬起脑袋，把冰袋随手丢在地上。“咱们已经说明白了咱们对彼此的感觉，而且咱们之前都是硬憋着的。那现在能开始做了么，好让我的心脏别再像是要从胸口跳出来一样？”

“你还真是擅长文字，huh？”Maria轻笑着吐槽道。

“真心的，”Natasha指着自己说。“快要因为发情热而死掉了，不是比喻，也不是夸张。”

Maria抱着肩向后一靠，挑眉看她，哈，是挑战呢。Natasha绝对要毁掉Maria的令人发指的自控力，然后抹掉她脸上那个特别让人抓狂的笑意。闭上眼睛，Natasha放松了身体，让自己已经过度使用的发情控制系统停止运转。那倒抽一口凉气的声音让她得意的笑了出来。她睁眼看见Maria满脸通红，瞳孔扩张到了几乎蓝色的虹膜已经不存在了的地步。

“我靠，Romanoff。”Maria倒抽着气嘀咕道，然后她就捧着Natasha的脸就像疯了一样的啃了上去。

Natasha怀抱着同样的热情，同样凶猛的啃了回去，把Maria扑倒然后爬到了她身上。她立刻就开始用自己的下体碾压着Maria耻骨来缓解自己小腹内的热力。顿时一股电流窜遍全身，Natasha闭着眼睛享受这个触感，她便一次又一次的重复着这个动作，慢慢的找到了她和Maria的节奏。

干蹭和亲热很快就不够了。她需要皮肤的接触。Natasha急切的把Maria的衬衣从裤腰揪出来然后随手就撕开了它，衬衣的扣子飞的到处都是。而Maria也同样饥渴着，就那么把Natasha的T恤从头顶揪了下来。Natasha的手指插进Maria的发间，当Maria轻咬并吸吮着她的乳头时，就那么揪住了她的头发。

“Yesssss…”Natasha叹息着说。

她的下体像是蹭上了瘾，开始在Maria的肚子上画着奇怪的图案。不够，还是不够。Natasha把Maria揪得重新坐了起来，每一次接吻她的舌头都更加积极的索取着Maria，同时她抓着Maria的手，慢慢的向下移去。

“哦，我艹！”当Maria的手探进了Natasha的内裤时她呻吟着说。

“Mm…hmm…”

Natasha抓着Maria探到了最深处，她的小穴急需这样的动作，所触发的电流般的反应让她爽的脚趾蜷起。即使是有衣裤的阻隔，Natasha还是能听到Maria手指的动作所激起的水声。

Maria在动作之外加上了手掌的力道，压在了刚好的地方。Natasha不受控的张嘴大口呼吸，挺起腰背，一声低沉的呻吟就那么没有阻隔的溢了出来。

埋在颈窝里微笑着，Maria问道：“去床上？”

Natasha向后仰去，像是看疯子一样的看着Maria：“不，就这，现在。”

Maria浮夸的叹气，不过她的手上动作没停，还在散播着那种Omega独有的快乐。“我真的想好好尝尝你的味道的。”

Natasha哼唧着，她也想。“过会儿。”

Maria的动作似乎有把手抽出来的意思，Natasha本能的用大腿夹住，想把她留下。

“我不走，就只是想换个角度，就在这。”Maria说道，同时她的指尖开始攻击Natasha的阴蒂。

Natasha差点没从沙发上掉下来，Maria也是保护意味强烈的抱着她。她就那么大口的喘着粗气，她的脑子像是被Maria的动作控制了一样。她无助且盲目的挠着Maria的肩膀，全身都在随着她的节奏摆动。她快要到了，她的下腹部越来越灼热。然后不知道Maria做了什么，Natasha就这么迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。她大张着嘴巴，无声的尖叫着。而她的腰肢还是在随着Maria的动作而摆动着，等着高潮慢慢褪去。

Maria把手从Natasha的内裤中抽出来，抱着Natasha浑圆的臀部，同时偷偷的用内裤擦掉手上的汁液。

“这算是解决缓解了某种需要吧。”Natasha微笑着嘀咕道。

同意的低哼着，Maria一路从Natasha的额头亲到了脸颊直到了她的双唇。Natasha在亲吻之间叹着气，享受着Maria不断的爱抚着自己的背部的感觉。她把头埋在了Maria的胸部，因为还好好穿着的胸罩而嘟了嘟嘴。

在就那么陶醉了几分钟之后，Natasha抬头歪着脑袋看着Maria的表情，不解的研究着她。“你怎么会还这么…逻辑清晰啊？”

Maria眨眨眼。“五分钟之前高潮的那个是你吧？还是我记错了。”

“是的，没错。但是就凭现在空气中飘散的费洛蒙，你应该不受控的在我身上开始做了，或者把鼻子和嘴唇埋在我的腿间才对。但是你的脑力明显高于那个等级，怎么办到的？”

“你真的要在咱们俩半裸的时候审问我吗？”

“Maria。”

“好吧，”Maria叹气道，她的手在Natasha的胯骨上方画着圈。“你知道我和别的Alpha的生理反应有点不一样。”

“咱们已经讨论过了。”

“我要说到重点了。我有被动发情的时候，我可以，但是我尽量不要。现在这个样子是我非常努力的不要，用你的话说就是‘不受控的开始做’。”

“这怎么可能呢？Fury怎么可能不想复制这个作用呢？”

“我不知道怎么回事，还有Fury当然想啊。他们试过了，那不光是脑部的神经递质什么的。实验的结果不是导致Alpha被化学阉割就是变得极度暴力。”

Natasha暗暗的思索了几秒。“除非我有足够的知情等级，你是不会告诉我这些的。”

“你等级够了。”Maria耸耸肩回答道。

“我没查到有关这个实验的资料啊。”

“这个实验被停滞一段时间了。你还没看到未成功的实验的那部分呢。”

“还没？”

“我知道你迟早会看到的。”

“不过你还是没回答我的问题，你怎么没变成一个流着口水只知道做爱脑残？”

“我才不会流口水。”Maria吐槽道。“至于你的问题，你没给我疯掉的理由，至少现在还没。”

Natasha顿时坐了起来，似乎被冒犯了。“这还不够吗？”她对着自己赤裸的身体比划了一下。

Maria咬着唇试图不要笑出来，不过很不成功就是了。“相信我Romanoff，绝对够了。”Maria的手默默的从Natasha的腹肌溜到了胸部。

“再说一遍，更高等级的脑活动，足够让你表现的很臭屁。”

“我得先照顾好你，这是我的本能。”Maria说着，开始舔舐和亲吻着Natasha胸前的“峡谷”。

“什么？”Natasha抱着Maria的脑袋，她的身体开始无意识的在空气中摇摆着，期待Maria的加入。

“在我被动发情之前，我猜大概四轮吧，安全词？”

Natasha意外的眨眨眼。“从来没人问过我这个问题。咱们可以用交通灯，绿色、黄色和红色？”

“还有停吗？”

“没有，红色就是叫停。”

Maria得意的笑着，狩猎般的神情。Natasha又一次的躺在她身下，她的腿因为被Maria拉起来脱掉内裤而架在肩上，向上支起。

“等一下，等等。”Natasha一急滚下了沙发，掉在了地毯上。

“怎么了？”Maria问道，想把呼吸重新控制好。

“卧室。好让你好好尝尝我的味道。”

Maria在Natasha朝她扑过来的时候接住了她，稳稳的。她的衬衣丢在地上，彻底被忘掉了。

“卧室在哪？”

“走廊上，左边那扇开着的门。”Natasha说着就开始啃咬和亲吻着她的脖子，直到那里开始出现好几处红痕，明天绝对会成为“草莓”的。

“你是有留标记的强迫症吗？”Maria说道。

“你爱我这么做的。”Natasha反驳道，说着要脱掉她的胸罩。

Maria的回应是把她扔到床上。

Natasha对于这个待遇不满的低吼着，但是Maria随即就抓着她的腿把她拉到的床边。Natasha的感官再一次的变得超级敏感。Maria跪了下来开始吻她的大腿内侧，无比缓慢。她不断的用舌头研究着她的腹股沟，又咬又舔的折磨Natasha的同时，她的手抚摸着她的另一只腿。Maria太近了，又太远，她所做的一切都让Natasha腿间的小穴无比兴奋。她不需要视觉或是触觉的确认，她就知道她的腿间已经湿得不成样子了，并且兴奋的肿胀着，而且并不完全是因为刚刚的那次高潮。

抓着Maria的头发，Natasha把她拖到了她最需要她的地方。很幸运的是，Maria并没有那个想折磨她一下的想法，顺从的吻上了她腿间的湿润。Natasha在舌头触及阴蒂的那一秒就软成了一团。她的腰肢像是有了自己的意识的摆动着，想索取更多的快感。她随着Maria的舌头的动作而抓紧或是放松她的头发。随着Maria每一次的动作她再一次的浑身火热。

她还需要更多。

“Maria…”Natasha喘着粗气哼唧着。

Maria哼了一声算是回应，明显很得意，她爽的脚趾都蜷起来了，但是还是不够。

“就…哦，天啊，就像这样。就 **吸住** 它。”

Maria按着她的指示做了而Natasha同时难耐的用腿圈住了她的头。她在不断的把阴蒂往Maria嘴边送的同时还向下拉拽着她的脑袋，增加她下身所受力道。在漫长的在高潮的边缘徘徊的几秒之后，Natasha尖叫着到了，她的身体本能的缩成一团，把Maria裹在当中。Maria的双唇还在那里，轻咬着Natasha，帮助她从高潮当中缓过来。现在，太多了。Natasha的腰肢就那么挺向她的唇齿。

“F***！”Natasha悄声嘀咕道。

抹了一把下巴上的湿润，Maria爬到床上，脸上带着得意的笑着吻向了Natasha。还处在高潮之后的迷蒙当中，Natasha只是顺从本能的回应着她，把自己的小舌送入Maria的齿间，舔舐着她口腔之中自己的精华，当中还混杂着一股独属于Maria的味道。她双腿架在Maria的腰上，紧紧缠住她。Natasha顿在原地，Maria的裤子还好好的穿在身上。

“还好吗？”Maria低头问道，一边问一边把盖到Natasha脸上的头发拨开。

“裤子，脱掉，现在。”Natasha命令道，“内裤也一样。如果你穿了的话。”

“真专横。”

由于Natasha不肯把她放开，Maria只好一点点的把裤子蹭掉。她还故意地蹭到了一些比较危险的部位，然后浮夸的把它们非常戏剧化的丢到了身后的地板上。Natasha这才放松了腿上的力道，和Maria的大长腿游戏了一会然后勾在了她的大腿后面。

“这下感觉好多了。”Natasha一边享受着Maria的光溜溜的大长腿的触感，一边肯定着自己之前的推测。“如果你穿的是外勤制服的话，脱衣服会快得多的。”

“当然穿着印着S.H.I.E.L.D.标志的外勤制服走在大街上是绝对不会引起任何人的注意的。”

“真可惜，下一次吧。”

Maria挑眉。“制服控吗？不在你的心理侧写报告里呢Romanoff。”

“其实是对任何突显你的身体曲线的东西都控。”

“这正好解释了为什么我每次路过你时候，你的眼睛都快长在我屁股上了。”

“我又不是唯一这么干的人。”Natasha一脸不高兴。

“我敢肯定你把其他这么做的人都收拾好了。”

Maria坐了起来，重新调整了姿势，跨坐在Natasha的腿上，然后抱着Natasha的另一条腿，整个架高，伸向空中。

“献祭吗（tribbing是一种女同的性爱姿势吗？这个是真的不懂，不是卖萌装无辜，这词是我瞎翻的，因为trib有进贡者的意思，然后想象一下那个动作…像是抱着图腾柱OOXX…有人知道那个姿势应该叫什么的话，私信我吧…估计在评论里留会不好意思…）？”Natasha问道，一脸的笑意。

“你是这么想的，没错吧？”

“你已经能读懂我的性癖好了，真好。”

“闭嘴。”

Maria向下碾着她腿间的嫩肉，以此来阻止Natasha继续说出什么尖锐的俏皮话。Natasha尽力的不要闭上眼睛，即使是感受着Maria充满性意味的动作。她们注视着彼此。Natasha不断的上下打量着Maria，从她满是欢愉的表情的脸庞到她随着动作而颤抖的胸部。而她完全不怀疑她自己身上也有着一模一样的反应。Maria的研磨变得更尖锐，也更用力了。Natasha低吼着，低沉而沙哑，她都不知道自己能发出这种声音。Maria把这些她自己都不知道存在的一面挖掘了出来，而她也完全没法让自己停下。而如果这些声音能对Maria产生和自己一样的效果的话，她也不想让自己停下呢。

Natasha伸手扒开自己腿间的贝壳，想更多的感受到Maria，同时她对Maria做了一样的事，效果是即刻发生的。Maria的速度变得更快，放下了Natasha的腿，用胳膊支撑住自己的体重，把Natasha的身体框在那里。Natasha的手飞过去抱着Maria的屁股，帮她更用力的撞击着自己。她又一次的要到了，她全身都渴望的发痒。Natasha保持着和Maria的视线，Maria眼中有股不顾一切的光芒，但不是因为她自己的欲望。Maria还没到时候，她只是能感受到Natasha的需要。Natasha先到了，她的阴唇就这么贴着Maria的跳动着，跳的如此剧烈。她都能感受到她的血液随着心跳越来越多的聚集在那里。伸手捂住了自己的脸，Natasha的身体还因为高潮后的余韵抖动着，她也满足的叹着气。

“Shit！”Natasha喘着气嘀咕道。

Maria的嘴唇又一次的贴了上来，这次完全没有上次的怜悯，用力的吸吮着她腿间的软肉。Natasha的全身都弹起来了，不过Maria搂住她的腰把她摁在床上。

“还好吗？”Maria停下了动作，疑问道。

“是的！绿色！继续。 **Oh…** ”Natasha全身都开始颤抖。双手紧紧的抓着床单，双脚无助的蹬着床垫。

Natasha低头咬住了自己的二头肌来压抑住自己的叫声，但是真的没什么帮助。她整个就在呜咽着。

“进去，我需要你在里面。”

Maria蘸取了入口附近丰沛的汁液，然后缓缓地，如此缓慢地，伸入了一根手指。Natasha用力的碾压抽动着，绝对连满足的边儿都够不到。

“Hill你他妈的混蛋，就会欺负我！”

随后传来的那声轻笑真的没让Natasha的情绪变好。Natasha把双腿缠在Maria的后脑，然后收紧了一点。这绝对表达清楚了她的意思，Maria随后就加了一根手指，然后弯了弯，做了个“来这儿”的手势。Natasha的双腿就那么松开了，对此感到了满意，至少就目前来说。Natasha的腰肢有节奏的推碾着Maria的唇舌。这又一次的让她全身发热了。她伸手抓住了自己的胸部，随着Maria手指的节奏而或松或紧的抓着自己的乳房。Natasha颤抖着，她大声地呻吟着，不知道Maria在做什么但是她让自己的下身一阵又一阵的抽动着。Maria又一次的动了动手指而Natasha几乎没有那个脑力来记住Maria到底碰到了自己的哪里，但是特么的Maria是绝对记住了的，因为接下来她的每个动作都又准又狠的摁在了那个位置。她的呼吸很快变成了短促的喘息，她的身体又一次开始无意识的迎合着她的动作。一次，两次，三次。Natasha就这样，又一次的她沙哑的喊叫着到了高潮。

但是这次Maria没有停下来，她反而动的更快更狠，用自己的双腿压制住Natasha的。

“拜托，”Maria在她耳边低语道。她什么时候爬上来的？

Natasha说了什么，但是这不是一个成句的回答。她在Maria身下呜咽着，是再近一点？还是放开？都是吧。与此同时，Maria的手指抽动的越来越快，快的Natasha都能听到自己身下淫靡的水声。

“再来一次，你能为我做到吗Nat？”Maria问道。

点点头，Natasha咕噜了一声，她现在真的不太知道自己在说什么。只要她的回应能让Maria继续做她正在做的事就好。Natasha又一次的高潮了，她双臂抱住了Maria，把她拽下来凌乱的吻着她。Maria的双手还在护着她，等到她的神志恢复清醒时还在那里。

“嘿…”Maria说道，低头吻着她的额头。

“我们能告诉你的Alpha脑说你已经把我照顾的很好了吗？”

“相信我，它注意到了。”

Natasha翻身把她们上下颠倒了过来，溜到下面亲吻着Maria的小肚子，就在肚脐的下方。一只没什么耐心的手推着她的脑袋，所以Natasha就继续向下，指尖抓挠着她的耻毛，然后脸颊轻轻的蹭着Maria腿间毛茸茸的小丛林，然后她就轻轻的笑出来了。她本来预计Maria会说出一句什么俏皮话的，但是那没有发生。Maria只是又一次的不耐烦的推了推她的小脑袋。Natasha抬眼看向她，Maria的眼睛完全失焦了，而且呼吸又粗又重。

她咬了下唇，真棒，Maria现在也开始发情了。

Natasha随即便向下进发，舔着Maria腿间的裂缝还掐了她的阴蒂。她绝对会喜欢那个略咸腥的味道，略微强烈的Alpha激素味，尝起来和Maria的吻很像，她很想就这么把Maria的味道吃下去。所以她就这么干了，不管不顾的抽送着自己的舌头的同时还用力揉捏着Maria过度充血的阴蒂。Maria在上面呻吟着。Natasha也因为再次湿润的小穴而夹紧了双腿，只是稍微好过一点点而已。但是她继续着，舌头依旧在Maria的腿间不停的抽送着，一次又一次。比起听到，她更像是感觉到了Maria的高潮，那些强劲的肌肉收紧了，夹住了她的舌头，而她高潮的液体直接冲进了她的嘴里。

完全没浪费任何时间，Maria抓着Natasha把她拎上来狠狠吻住，嘴唇一点点蹭掉Natasha脸上那些多余的自己应该负责的液体。她翻身再一次的压在Natasha身上，Natasha随手调整了一下枕头所在的位置。Maria就那么用身体一次又一次的撞着她，姿势摆的正好，差点让Natasha爽的直接晕过去。而在耳边的喘息和低哼也让她的欲望更加剧烈的燃烧着。她简直不知道Maria还能发出频率这么高的声音。Maria把鼻子埋在Natasha的发间然后吸吮着她耳后的敏感。

“再快一点。”Natasha悄声嘀咕道。不太确定Maria在发情期间能不能听懂她在说什么，但是显然她听懂了，Maria的腰肢摆动的节奏加快了。

她的阴道开始抽搐，把腿分得更开的Natasha几乎是绝望的顶撞着Maria想要纾解这种渴望。不一会之后Natasha到了【=_=#…】，咬着Maria的肩膀。她的属于Omega的欣喜还在继续，但是Maria完全没有停下来甚至也没有慢下来，第二次的高潮立刻再一次的袭击了她。是一次漫长的高潮还是好几次？Natasha不知道，也不在乎。第三次到来的时候是个惊喜也是惊吓，她的腿缠在Maria的后腰而她自己的身体不自主的向上挺着，迎合着Maria的动作。Natasha的脑功能几乎都丧失了，一片混乱，她无法思考，只能感受。

她还在呻吟着，无措的抓着Maria，挂在她身上。直到这一次Maria的高潮来袭，一声沙哑低沉的吼叫响在耳边。Natasha感受到了Maria的兴奋射到了自己腿间，让她的阴道一阵兴奋，而她自己也因为过于刺激差点晕过去。真是太多了【…=_=#】。

“我的天啊。”Maria喘着粗气用气声说道。她叹着气放松了下来，体重压在了Natasha身上。

“不要，你…天啊…不可以的Hill。”Natasha说道。

“Huh？”

“这绝对不行，无法接受。”

“我很抱歉，但是…什么？”

“我们才没结束呢。”Natasha把Maria推得平躺在床上。“我才让你高潮了两次。”

Maria大笑着然后伸手抱住了Natasha，而她假装不高兴的要推开。“这不是在比赛，Romanoff。”

Natasha不高兴的嘟着嘴，Maria则是爱怜的抚摸着她脑后的头发。她的眼皮突然变得很重。Natasha努力的睁开，不过一会它们便又合上了。

“困了？”

“没有，”Natasha嘀咕道，拱到Maria的颈窝。“等我醒过来的时候我会把你上到不知道自己是谁的。”

“Mmm…保证吗？”

“嗯，我会用高潮叫醒你的。”

“很期待它赶快发生。”

*** ***

“喂，这是Hill。”Maria在Natasha家的卫生间接起电话。

“想告诉我一下S.H.I.E.L.D.的副局长和最好的特工跑到哪里了吗，Hill特工？”

“Fury局长…”Maria头疼的揉着自己的鼻梁。

“你们俩会有好多文书工作要做。”【记得[青凉](http://qingliang1024.lofter.com/)大大的"做文书"吗？】

“我知道，局长。”

Fury叹气。“休三天假Hill，你和Romanoff一起。把你们特么的该做的事情都做完再回来。”

“当然，谢谢。”

Fury说完就挂了电话，而Maria则是长出了一口气。她在卫生间把该收拾的都收拾好了之后偷偷溜回卧室，Natasha连动都没动一下。悄悄钻进被窝里，Maria把鼻子埋在Natasha的发间，抱着她的蜂腰。

Natasha显然是已经醒了，她转身跨骑在Maria身上，把她的双手摁在床上。

“你把我变成了一个说谎的人，Maria。”Natasha皱眉说。

“啊？什么？”

“我说的我要用高潮叫醒你的。”

“啊，这个。抱歉。老板电话，你懂它们的天赋技能：总在最不合适的时间出现。”

Natasha就那么盯着Maria，她的视线慢慢向下漂移到胸部然后又慢慢的移了回来。一个主意形成了，然后她得意的笑着。“你再睡个回笼觉。”

Maria轻笑着摇了摇头，当然了。她闭上眼睛，慢慢的感觉自己快要睡了。就在她迷迷糊糊的时候，缠在腰上的被单被掀开的动作让她的脸上出现了一丝微笑。

 

~~ The End ~~


End file.
